Sugarlat
Sugarlat ''', also known as '''Sugar, is a YouTube singer and an English translyricist who sings both VOCALOID and various Anime songs. She is known for her smooth and mature tone. She has had other YouTube accounts prior to her current one, Sugarlatdesu. However the two previous ones by the usernames of Kotoko1223Sugar's old blog and Kotoko1233 were suspended. The first song she ever covered was "Motherland" from Fullmetal AlchemistSugar's Facebook info. Her covers were mainly from Full Moon wo Sagashite and Mermaid Melody. She eventually became more known for her English cover of the VOCALOID song "Hitobashira Alice", which she posted on her Kotoko1223 account in 2008 Sugar's "Hitobashira Alice" lyrics on her blog. Her most popular cover still accessible on YouTube is her English cover of the Angel Beats song "Alchemy", with over 55K views as of April 2014. She is currently well known for her English translyrics of Angel Beat songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2010.01.16) # "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" feat. HelloProjectAllStars (2010.01.24) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -English ver.- (2010.01.27) # "*tear*" -English ver.- (2010.02.03) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.05.13) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. Sugarlat and Razzy (2010.06.04) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kirby and Sugarlat (2010.06.07) # "Just Be Meltdown" -Mashup of "Just Be Friends" & "Meltdown"- (2010.08.03) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When Love Ends for the First Time) -Music box ver.- feat. Sugarlat and Kirby503 (2010.08.04) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) -120% speed- (2010.08.05) # "Noiz are Nel" (2010.08.12) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) -English ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -English ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Regret Message" -English ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar rock ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Secret" (2010.08.25) # "Keep Only One Pokemon" feat. Hikari, yAmamotO, Fu~u~un, Aeon, Sugar, Tori and Ame-wa (2010.09.19) # "Saihate" feat. Play, RAI, SpongeFrenzy, Eliantii, anz*w, Len, Michi, Kiyoko, Ka・Ya and Sugarlat (2010.11.04) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2010.12.20) (Deleted) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -English ver.- (2010.12.21) # "Koi no Tenshi Maiorite" feat. Aiko, Yuki, Unagi, Shoe, Hikari, Angie, Aura, Celia, Ichiki, Mari, Sugarlat, Nikki, RinTheYaoiDog and Yami (2010.12.25) # "trick and treat" -English ver.- (2010.12.29) # "Somewhere Love is War" -Mashup of "Koi wa Sensou" & "Somewhere I Belong"- (2011.01.31) # "Aitai" (I want to meet you) feat. Sugarlat and Carmen (2011.02.14) # "Mr. Music" (2011.03.09) # "Leia" (2011.03.26) # "Pray for" (2011.04.08) # "Star Jewel" -Italian Stella Preziosa ver.- (2011.04.14) (Deleted) # "Secret Crush" -English ver.- feat.Sugarlat and Azncafe (2011.04.20) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.05.20) # "PoPiPo" -English Rock ver.- (2011.05.26) (Deleted) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2011.05.19) # "World is Mine" (2011.07.31) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) -Apol acoustic ver.- (2011.08.01) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2011.08.29) # "Alchemy" -English ver.- feat. Sugarlat and Chibblz (2011.10.02) # "My Song" -English ver.- (2011.10.10) # "Karakuri Pierrot" feat. Kirby and Sugarlat (2011.10.10) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -English ver.- (2011.10.31) # "Starduster" (2011.11.18) # "World's End・Dancehall" -English ver.- (2011.11.29) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragment) (2012.1.11) # "1925" -English Acoustic ver.- (2011.01.15) # "No Logic" feat. Sugarlat and Skye (2012.01.25) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.01.30) # "Twitter" (2012.02.03) (Deleted) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" feat. Carmen and Sugarlat (2012.02.24) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Tell Your World" -REDSHiFT remix- (2012.02.29) # "Top Secret" -English ver.- feat. Sugarlat, Skye and Razzy (2012.03.07) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) -ICBM remix- (2012.03.16) # "Alone" (2012.05.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Arrival of Dawn) (2012.05.15) # "Alice" -Reach Out remix- feat. Sugarlat and Skye (2012.05.19) # "Dolls" -English ver.- (2012.05.23) # "Packaged" -English ver.- feat. Sugarlat and Skye (2012.05.29) # "Ur-Style" -English ver.- (2012.06.16) # "Closer" (2012.07.11) (Deleted) # "White Knight" (2012.07.30) # "Shine Days" -English ver.- (2012.08.13) # "Kokoro" -Masaki remix- (2012.09.08) # "Highest Life" -English ver.- (2012.09.20) # "Keep Only One Love" (2012.10.05) (Deleted) # "Strobo Nights" (2012.10.15) # "Yume Mite mo Ii ja Nai no" (Can't I Even Dream) -English ver.- (2012.10.31) # "Paper Moon" (2012.11.13) (Deleted) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) -English ver.- (2012.12.08) # "Overfly" -English ver.- (2012.12.13) (Deleted) # "Chase the World" -English TV size ver.- (2013.01.26) # "Ur-Style" -Arbitrary ver.- feat. Skye, Suzu, Sugarlat and Usagi (2013.04.20) # "Thousand Enemies" -English ver.- (2013.05.01) # "Perfectionist Complex" -English ver.- (2013.07.09) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -English Piano ver.- (2013.12.06) # "Do you wanna Build a Snowman" (Frozen OST) (2014.01.18) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2014.04.04) # "This Game" (No Game No Life OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.06.30) # "The Beginning" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.09.19) # "Emotion and Quiet Night" (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny songs) -English Redo- (2015.04.09) # "Love Chronicle" (Full Moon wo Sagashite ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.06.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She plays League of Legends. * She enjoys cosplaying and her first cosplay was as Kikyo from Inuyasha at Megacon 2006. * Her most viewed video, as of date, is "Overfly" from SAO with 92,300 views.A Facebook post of Sugarlat concerning her cover of "Overfly" External Links * Facebook * Twitter * tumblr. * deviantART * twitch.tv